The present invention is directed to pillows and in particular to pillows for sleeping comfort.
Pillows for sleeping typically consist of rectangular cover having a soft filling and outer pillow case for supporting the head positioned centrally of the rectangle. The primary object of such conventional pillows is to support a person's head such that his neck receives little or no support from the margin of the pillow.
The present invention provides a pillow for supporting head and neck, for improved sleeping comfort.